


Talking to the Moon

by Re_in_Kai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, Pining Akashi Keji, Pining Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_in_Kai/pseuds/Re_in_Kai
Summary: When Akashi and Bokuto are separated they get lonely. So to let out their emotions they talk to the moon about the other, little do they know the other is talking back.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Talking to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here, feedback would be much appreciated. The main inspiration for this story was the song "Talking to the moon" by Bruno Mars.

It had only been 2 days since Akashi had gone on winter vacation but to Bokuto it felt more like 2 weeks. He knew that Akashi would be back in time for the new school term, but he wondered when he’d see his friend again. He lay on the snow-covered picnic table that he and his friends had gathered at. A large hand placed itself on top of Bokuto’s head.

“What’s got the great owl so down this time?” questioned the owner of said hand.

“I miss him Kuroo” came a muffled response from within the snow. Sitting up and shaking to get the snow off his face, a deflated Bokuto stared at Kuroo.

“Bo he’s been gone for 2 days!” Kuroo blinked in disbelief. It was funny what Akashi’s presence, or in this case absence could do to Bokuto’s mood. Kuroo searched his brain for something to lift his friend’s spirits in any way. Looking for some assistance he elbowed his small boyfriend.

“Hmmm?” Kenma responded without looking up from his switch screen. Kuroo elbowed him again, this time with a bit more force. Finally lifting his head, he noticed the depressing look on Bokuto’s face. Glancing back to Kuroo to see what he wanted only to see him nod at Bokuto and mouth ‘help me here.’ Sighing Kenma turned back to his game and there was a pause for a moment where Kuroo thought that he wasn’t going to be any help.

“Have you tried calling him? Maybe you can chat for a bit and it won’t feel like he’s so far away.” While this was a good idea, what Kenma didn’t know was that Akashi was in a no reception zone and thus would be uncontactable for the whole trip. This resulted in Bokuto slamming his head back on the table with a thud.

“He has no reception, but thanks anyway.” He sighed. Over head the three could hear the hooting of a passing owl. The silence afterwards was deafening, so Kuroo tried to lighten the mood.

“We know you miss him a lot Bo but sitting here moping isn’t going to bring him home any faster. Let’s do something to get your mind off him” he suggested. Bokuto nodded his head along the table. “Ok how about we have a snowball fight, looser shouts lunch?” this idea earned a groan from Kenma, but the prospect of a competition lifted Bokuto’s mood even a little bit. Before either of the other two had a chance to get up Bokuto was already making ammunition.

*

After several hours, over a hundred snowballs, a nearly broken switch and a one very angry Kenma later, the boys made their way downtown for some nice hot ramen at Kenma’s shout to no one’s surprise.

Once they entered the quaint shop the waiter took their orders and when about to the kitchen. Bokuto scanned the room while the other two bickered over the fact that Kenma should put his games away at the table. He took in the smell of cooking ramen, the feel of the beautiful hard wood table and the sight of the posters on the wall. One particular poster caught his eye, it had a large drawing of the moon and a girl surrounded by several cherry blossoms and the words ‘When I can’t talk to you, I talk to the moon’.

“Akashi loves the moon.” He whispered thinking out loud.

“who loves what?” interjected Kuroo seemingly surprised by Bokuto’s sudden words.

“Oh, you see that poster over there” he pointed, “it reminded me of how Akashi loves the moon.”

“Maybe you should talk to the moon, as if you’re talking to Akashi? Think of it as a way to let all the feelings you have about his absence out.” Mentioned Kenma through a mouthful of fresh hot ramen that had just arrived.

“I suppose I could,” he said thinking deeply “Do you think Akashi would be listening?” he genuinely asked.

“Hmm I don- ow” Kuroo cut Kenma off by stepping on his foot.

“Of course he would be Bo, you just said it yourself ‘Akashi loves the moon’. So why wouldn’t he be listening?” Kuroo yelled to hide Kenma’s painful screech. Bokuto didn’t seem to notice the kerfuffle and instead nodded at Kuroo’s statement then began eating his ramen.

*

Later that evening, long after the boys had parted ways, Bokuto lay atop his roof smiling at the moon.

“Hey Akashi, I really miss you. I can’t wait for school to start so I can see you. Today I had so much fun with Kuroo and Kenma, I decimated (I think that’s the right word) them in a snowball fight. I wish I had told you before you left but life isn’t as exciting without you, I want to keep you in my life and hold you close. I care a lot about you.” He paused trying to find the right words, “I… I… augh emotions are hard, words are hard, what I’m trying to say is I think I might have feelings for you. Well, I clearly have feelings for you but like more than just regular feelings.” The sliding of a window could be heard from below him.

“Koutarou who are you talking to? I thought you were in love with Akashi and I know for a fact he isn’t back yet, so who is up there?” Came a disembodied voice from the open window.

“Ahhhh! Sis, what are you doing home? And was I really that loud?” he panicked as she had so blatantly yelled his feelings even while assuming someone was up there with him.

“I caught an earlier flight and yes Ko you are always _that_ loud. Anyway, answer my question who are you up there confessing to in the most bumble headed way?” She was always one to get the information she wanted; she’d even sit there all night till he told her.

“Oh… um… ah no one. I was talking to the moon actually. Come up and see for yourself” he responded. And with that she climbed out of the window, not believing a word he had said about no one else being up there. To her surprise however, he wasn’t lying. Deciding to annoy him further she laid down next to him.

“Sooooo, You’re no longer in love with Akashi it’s now the moon.” She teased. His face had turned a deep red, and he sat up quickly trying to defend himself.

“WHAT! No! What are you talking about? I’m not in love with the moon! And who said I was ever in love with Akashi, I mean I am but who told you that, I’ve never told anyone let alone admitted it to myself. But why wouldn’t I be in love with him he is handsome and smart and really good at volleyball, oh and did I mention he was handsome and – ah” He rambled on trying to not sound crazy like he was in love with the moon.

“Ko! Calm down I was just teasing.” She giggled. “And no one told me you were in love with Akashi I just knew ok. I think everyone in the house knows to be honest. You can’t stop talking about him or when you do it’s because he is over, so Ko how could we not know.”

“Oh, was I really that obvious” she nodded “Do you think he knows?” he added with a worried tone placing his head in his hands “If he does know why hasn’t he said anything. Ahhh! He probably thinks I’m crazy or worse he doesn’t like me that way.” His insecurities were starting to get to him.

“Hey hey hey, listen I don’t think he knows, and I can’t tell if he likes you or not cuz the guy barely expresses emotion. But what I can say is he doesn’t think you’re crazy, trust me on this one.” She took his trembling hands in her own and squeezed them gently. A tear rolled down his cheek “Hey, he’ll be back soon and you can ask him how he feels then, for now tho I think it’s time for bed.” The two headed inside and went to bed but it was several hours later the Bokuto finally got to sleep.


End file.
